Benutzer Diskussion:Lady-Whistler
Erfurt-Wiki Ich denke, dass du da leider auf Avatar warten musst, denn ich habe nicht die Möglichkeit, so etwas zu tun. Adminrechte können auch die anderen Admins des Wikis vergeben (vielleicht auch MtaÄ, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher.) aber für den Rest z.B. Google Maps freischalten, muss man glaub ich Staff-Mitglied sein. --Grüße Dr. Crisp 15:18, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Werbung Warum ist keine Werbung oben rechts im deinen Wiki?! --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 15:31, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo erstmal, warum da keine Werbung ist? Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Eventuell liegts an der Weiterleitung von Hauptseite auf Portal? Lady-Whistler 04:53, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) WitzeWiki Hallo Lady-Whistler. Apropos Werbung: Hättest du nicht vielleicht Lust, im WitzeWiki mitzumachen? Wir bräuchten noch ein paar mehr Leute (sind nicht so viele, ca 25 oder so), und du machst auf mich einen sehr guten Eindruck. Übrigens: Echt schade, dass du kein Admin geworden bist, ich glaube, du hättest schon das Zeug dazu. Ich hätte dich ja gewählt, bin aber erst heute stimmberechtigt geworden ;). Grüße --Thirafydion 09:30, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Also, bevor du dich wunderst: Ich meine nicht hier, sondern auf WP^^. (Also ich schätze jetzt einfach mal, dass du dieselbe Person bist, da es auf der WP auch eine Lady Whistler gibt, die eine grüne Unterschrift hat, was bei vielen Wikias üblich ist.) Grüße --Thirafydion 14:03, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Thirafydion, sorry, daß ich erst so spät antworte. Ja, ich bin die selbe Person ;-) Ich schau auch gerne mal ins WitzeWiki rein, aber nicht böse sein, zum aktiv beteiligen .. ich glaube dafür reicht einfach die Zeit nicht mehr aus :-( Ich bin ja hier mit diesem Wikia beschäftigt (und hier gäbe es noch soviel zu tun, seufz..), außerdem in der Wikipedia bei diesem Projekt und ganz oft auch hier oder auf Commons. Aber beim WitzeWiki komme ich mal rum. Versprochen ;-) LG Lady-Whistler 05:21, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo nochmals, Lady-Whistler, :kein Problem, ich möchte dich wirklich nicht dazu nötigen oder zwingen, erst recht nicht, wenn du keine Zeit dafür hast. Es war auch wirklich nur ein Angebot oder eine Nachfrage, denn wir können beim Witze-Wiki jede Hilfe gebrauchen und du bist mir in der Wikipedia schon aufgefallen, man könnte sogar sagen, du hast mir imponiert. Als ich dich dann auch noch hier entdeckt habe, habe ich gedacht, da muss ich doch einfach mal nachfragen. Es ist wirklich absolut kein Problem, wenn du dich nicht beteiligst, ich bin nicht enttäuscht oder nehme dir das sonst irgendwie übel. Achja: Vielen Dank auch für die freundliche Begrüßung, das hätte ich fast vergessen ;-) Grüße --Thirafydion 11:27, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bildlizenzen Servus, gehst Du bitte bei den Bilderimporten aus :de und den Commons nochmal die Lizenzangaben durch, da ist einiges fehlerhaft. Als Beispiele: *http://offenbach.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Kappus_Offenbach_1.jpg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Kappus_Offenbach_1.jpg *http://offenbach.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Kappus_Offenbach_2.jpg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Kappus_Offenbach_2.jpg *http://offenbach.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Rosenheim-Museum_2.jpg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Rosenheim-Museum_2.jpg *http://offenbach.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Rosenheim-Museum_3.jpg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Rosenheim-Museum_5.jpg *http://offenbach.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:Wochenmarkt.jpg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:OFwochenmarkt.jpg Zum einen stimmen die Versionsnummer nicht überein, zum anderen sind die Bilder alle unter der jeweiligen deutschen Portierung lizensiert. Du verlinkst aber immer auf die unportierte Version "Attribution-Share Alike 2.0 Generic". Danke und Grüße Diba 23:06, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) sorry, erster Beitrag nicht eingeloggt. :Hallöchen, :so ich hab jetzt die Fotos von dir alle durch geguckt und auf /de geändert und wo nötig auch die Version. :Die Dateien von Christos werde ich morgen durchgucken, denke mal da ist das genauso ;-( :Danke erstmal für den Hinweis und sorry, daß ich es nicht gleich richtig gemacht habe. :LG Lady Whistler 20:30, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bilder vom Lili-Tempel * Bild:Lili-Tempel Offenbach.jpg * Bild:Lili-Tempel Offenbach 2.jpg Ich widerspreche der hier gemachten Lizenzierung unter GFDL 1.2 „oder einer späteren Version“ sowie CC-BY-SA 2.0. Ich habe die Bilder auf Commons unter GFDL 1.2 only und CC-BY-SA 2.5 veröffentlicht. Bitte schafft eine entsprechende Lizenzvorlage, das ist problemlos möglich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 14:56, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hallo EvaK, ich habe dir in der WP auch eine Nachricht hinterlassen, ich wußte nicht wann du nochmal hier reinschaust. Habe jetzt versucht eine Vorlage zu erstellen. Guckst du sie dir bitte mal an, ob die jetzt so ok ist? Danke und bei dir auch nochmal sorry für die falsche Lizenz. Lady Whistler 16:30, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : Klar schaue ich wieder hier rein, wenn ich hier eine Nachricht hinterlasse. So paßt es doch, danke. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 23:24, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Tipp: Schaut mal da: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Weiterverwendung#Eigene_Mediawiki_Installation hilft ggf. da dann die komplette Bildbeschreibungsseite übernommen wird. --90.135.237.233 23:33, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Die Sache wäre nicht schlecht, aber ich komme ja hier nicht an die localSettings.php ;-( :::Lady Whistler 00:01, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Datei:Herman-Steinhäuser-Straße Gummi Braun.jpg Hallo, auch hier stimmt die Lizenz nicht. Das Bild zeigt die Marienstraße, nicht die Hermann-Steinhäuser-Straße. Gruß 85.180.192.196 06:37, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Anfängerfrage Hallo Lady-Whistler, ich bin KLa von Wikipedia. Es scheint bei Wikia ja unheimlich leicht zu sein, ein neues Wiki zu gründen („Erstelle ein neues Wiki“). Stimmt das? Viele Grüße! --79.208.184.23 14:43, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ja das stimmt, das einzige was du in Kauf nehmen mußt ist eben die Werbung. Einige andere Wikipedianer haben hier auch ein eigenes Wiki. Vorhandene deutsche Wikias findest du z.B. in dieser Kategorie. Falls du mit dem Gedanken spielst auch ein Wiki zu erstellen schaue dich dort auch in der KAT der inaktiven Wikis mal um. Die Wikis wurden von den Gründern verlassen und können hier adoptiert werden - Vorteil: evtl. schon Artikel und Mitschreiber ;-) LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 16:31, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank − sehr spannend.--79.208.184.23 17:06, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wilhelmsplatz Es ist völlig richtig, dass ein solches Wiki nicht parteipolitisch oder sonstwie einseitig sein sollte. Die jetzige Version ist aber an vielen Stellen einseitig - am augenfälligsten an der Bildunterschrift "steril". Auch sonst ist der Artikel voll von Wertungen und Interpretationen ("zugeschnittene Ausschreibung" etc.). zwei Versionen (die Eigentliche und eine Version "FDP") würde ich nicht lassen - dann würde ich lieber von der jetzigen "einseitigen" ausgehen und alle Beteiligten um eine weniger interpretationsmäßige Darstellung in bitten. Klar, für eine Moderatorin ist das eine schwierige Aufgabe. Parteiisch sind eben alle die schreiben. Und natürlich alle die in Parteien oder Initiativen engagiert sind.94.79.188.136 12:02, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Du sagst es, schwierig, ich dachte eigentlich ich hätte einen salomonischen Weg mit der Unterseite gefunden *seufz* Ich werde mir deine Argumente auf jeden Fall nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Möchtest du dich nicht hier anmelden, ich meine, es ist doch schöner jemanden mit Namen (wenn auch nur ausgedachten Benutzernamen) anzusprechen, als mit "Hallo, liebe IP" ;-). Finde es übrigens Klasse, daß du hier so ein "Auge drauf" hast, danke. :LG Lady Whistler (D|B) 12:12, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Neueste Wikis Hallo Lady-Whistler! Ich habe vorhin die Seite Neueste Wikis gefunden und gesehen, dass du dort zuletzt editiert hast. Nun meine Frage, darf man dort einfach so sein neues Wiki dazufügen? Denn das von mir gestartete Allgemeinbildung Wiki könnte ein wenig "Werbung" vertragen. :) MFG --Freimaurer 14:10, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Logisch darfst du dein Wiki dazu schreiben, mach ruhig (ist ja schließlich ein Wiki). Falls du Probleme mit dem hinzufügen hast, sag einfach Bescheid ;-) :LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 14:14, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Heyho, ich wieder! ;) Du hattest gefragt, ob ich eine Vorlage für den Wikipedia Link gemacht habe. Das muss ich leider verneinen und gleich mal fragen, ob das schwer ist, so einen zu erstellen? bzw. kennst du dich mit sowas aus? Würde sicherlich einige Arbeit sparen. MFG --Freimaurer 18:40, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Antwort bei dir ;-) LG Lady Whistler (Sprich mich an) 20:53, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::und danke für deine Stimme ;-) hey Lady W. du hast als du Blacky gesperrt hast auch meinen ID gesperrt. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr arbeiten da überall steht, dass ich nicht berechtigt bin. Könntest du das bitte wieder aufheben.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:53, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe den autoblock der IP wieder rausgenommen. Du solltest eigentlich wieder schreiben können. Kann allerdings sein, daß das hartnäckig im Cache sitzt. Sorry für die Umstände, aber das war unumgänglich. Ich hoffe das ist nachvollziehbar. LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 18:19, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::kein Problem, aber es geht immer noch nicht. Geht es weg wenn ich meine E-Mail einfüge oder? Oder gibt es eine Möglichkeit mein ID zu ändern?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:44, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Importe Hi Lady-Whistler, wie ich sehe, hast du in diesem Wiki die Importe von der Wikipedia vorgenommen. Ich würde das gerade gegründete Erftstadt-Wiki ebenfalls gern mit einigen Artikel aus der Wikipedia vorbefüllen, muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich trotz "Alter-Hase"-Status in der Wikipedia keinen Plan habe, wie ich das machen kann. Über Hilfe würde ich mcih entsprechend sehr freuen. Gruß, -- Achim Raschka 12:36, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Also tja, theoretisch ist es ganz einfach und so hat es auch funktioniert bis WP geupdatet wurde und den Programmierern die Abwärtskompatibilität der XML irgendwie egal war ;-( :Dealerofsalvation hatte wohl auch schonmal bei Avatar nachgefragt :Laut Avatar sind die Updates bereits in Arbeit. :Es bleibt also nix anderes, als zu warten bis die Updates auf allen Wikis eingespielt sind oder mal bei Dealerofsalvation wegen dem Skript zu fragen. :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 09:57, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC)